<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Work and All Play by Wooby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837388">All Work and All Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wooby/pseuds/Wooby'>Wooby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/Other, Under-Desk Blow Jobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wooby/pseuds/Wooby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian just wants to get his work done for the day. But Lucio and Apprentice (gender neutral insert) have a different plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice/Julian Devorak/Lucio (The Arcana)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Work and All Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>**NOTE: MC penetrates Julian. Not explicitly with a D or a toy. Ambiguity!**</p><p>While Julian admits surprise at one point, this is all 100% consensual at all times.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julian rubbed at his temples, a headache threatening to come on as he was followed down into the dungeon by an insistent Count. Lucio was going on about something- Julian had gotten lost 5 topics ago- and he wasn't taking the hint that work needed to be done. Julian hid a groan behind the creak of his office door, nearly slamming down his handful of paperwork onto the desk.</p><p>"Listen, Lucio- I really need to focus on my work today. Can we talk about this later?"</p><p>Lucio scoffed, "What could be more important than your Count? You are working for me, aren't you?"</p><p>"Curing the plague for one..."</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>Julian sighed, sitting down to put his desk between himself and Lucio, "Oh, nothing. Continue."</p><p>As Lucio's rambles became background noise to his thoughts once more, Julian shifted closer to the desk- and his knees hit something soft underneath. Before he could do anything about it, hands grasped his hips and a familiar face peered up at him before pulling him even closer, his long legs jammed up against the underside of the desk with MC between them. Time stood still for a moment while he processed what was going on.</p><p>"What's wrong with you?" Lucio asked, leering at his blank expression.</p><p>"N-nothing. Sorry. Just l-lost in thought, <em>Lucio</em>."</p><p>Julian pointedly said his name to attempt to warn his visitor, yet even as the words left his mouth he could feel them undoing his belt and working to remove his pants. His face began growing hot. Thinking fast, he grabbed some of his paperwork and began to pretend to focus on them, grabbing a quill and shakily attempting to put letters on the page while a pair of soft lips caressed the head of his cock. He put a hand over his mouth to stifle a groan, glancing to Lucio to make sure he wasn't paying attention.</p><p>True to form, the Count was lost in his recollection of- whatever it was. Julian wiped a hand down his face and tried to compose himself, grabbing a book to hide his face in. "Mmhm... Yep..." He could only hope the absent listening noises would hide the catch in his throat. There was nothing to be done about the shaking of his spidery limbs, however. He caught Lucio glancing over and assessing his anxious demeanor, before going back to listening to himself talk.</p><p>Julian nearly sprang upright when their mouth engulfed him, a warm tongue lapping at his dick- and a small chuckle felt in the back of their throat. Quickly he acted like he was reaching for another book farther off and pulled it over. Luckily this one was large enough to hide his entire head behind. Lucio watched this, blinking while he watched the Doctor bury his face into a book <em>upside down</em>. His face curled into a scowl.</p><p>"You aren't even paying attention, are you?"</p><p>"Ah- mmhm. Yep."</p><p>"... Oh really? You sure?"</p><p>  "Hh- Y-yes. Quite right."</p><p>"Then- You won't mind if I borrow all your leeches then?" Lucio tried, pretending to reach for a nearby vial.</p><p>"Yeah. Mmf. Ok."</p><p>Lucio wheeled back around on him, sneering, "Bullshit. You always tell me not to touch them." He stomped over, slamming his hands down on the table and catching Julian's attention, who simply stared at him like a deer caught in the lantern light. "What has gotten into you? What are you up to?"</p><p>When he was met with nothing but shocked stuttering from Julian he reached over the desk and grabbed him by the lapel, hefting him up and partially onto the desk. Before he could ask any other questions, he watched as Julian's throbbing cock popped up from beneath the desk and thudded wetly onto the scribbled piece of paper on his desk. There was a moment of silence as they stared at one another, both faces growing hot red, until MC gracefully popped up from their hiding place, playfully wiping the edge of their mouth, "Oh? Lucio, I didn't see you there."</p><p>Lucio released Julian, still staring in shock. MC pulled Julian back into reality with a slap on his naked ass, then turned coyly to Lucio, "You're welcome to join, my lord."</p><p>Julian sputtered, "W-what?"</p><p>There were a few more moments of awkward silence as Lucio backed slowly towards the open door to the office. Just when Julian thought he would leave and the agonizing moment would be over, Lucio reached out with his golden arm and shut and locked the door behind him, and advanced back on the couple.</p><p>Before he knew what happened Julian found himself pinned to his desk, MC filling his back-end, with Lucio on top of them, ramming hard enough to give them both a good fuck. No longer able to contain his moaning, Julian groaned and watched his ink and paperwork scatter to the floor. Lucio's golden hand made dents into the desk beside them while he used the other to hold Julian's shoulder still. MC helped with one hand on his hip, while the other stroked his cock in time to Lucio's rough, sweating grunts.</p><p>Julian began breathing faster and shallower as the clawed hand came up towards his shoulder, one finger pricking the soft area of his throat while the others dug into his shoulder. His pleasured moan spurred MC to go faster, both with their hips and their hand, Julian feeling like they would both milk him for everything he had. Lucio nibbled gently at MC's ear before plowing even harder, the three together shoving Julian's desk against the far wall with a loud thud.</p><p>After what felt like hours, Julian sat on the floor, spent, with a tired MC resting their head in his lap and a victorious looking Lucio sitting on the edge of his desk, smiling down at his spoils. Julian blushed and turned away from his gaze. "Erm. C-can we all agree? I mean.. Y-ya know."</p><p>Lucio smirked, "Tell no one?" He winked, "Don't worry, I can keep a secret."</p><p>Julian sighed, but not in relief, "<em>Can</em> you?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>